Tidal Wave
by FanFicFan909
Summary: A songfic to Tidal Wave by Owl City. Starring Reef and Fin.


**This is just a try of my first songfic. Every time I listen to this song 'Tidal Wave' by Owl City, I picture this scenario with Reef and Fin.**

**The song is in italics. The song is written first, and then the story underneath it is supposed to occur during that part of the song, unless the song had talking marks, then the character is actually saying that.**

**This songfic is in no relation to Gluttonous Queen's story 'Tidal Wave', they just happen to have the same title, but I recommend reading it as it is very well written, whether or not you are a supporter of the Fin/Ty pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stoked, but I do own this songfic. **

**

* * *

**

_I wish I could cross my arms and cross your mind cause I believe, you'd unfold your paper heart and wear it on your sleeve _

Reef stares out into the ocean, watching the huge waves crashing against each other, his arms folded tightly to his chest. He stares at Fin who is standing on the sand, laughing with Lo and Emma, wondering if she is really showing her true self to all of them and if she ever thinks about him.

_All my life I wish I broke mirrors, instead of promises, cause all I see, is a shattered conscience staring right back at me_

"Fin, want to try to tandem surf again?" Reef asked the blonde. "I don't want to get hurt again." Fin told Reef. "You won't get hurt." Reef assured her. "Promise?" She questioned. "Promise." Reef said, but looked back at the ocean nervously while grabbing his board. Those waves were big and he had broken some promises in his past.

_I wish I had covered all my tracks completely cause I'm so afraid, is that the light at the far end of the tunnel or just the train? _

Out on the surf, the betty and the kook clung together on the red board while surfing through a large tube. Reef stared ahead and saw the end of the tunnel, hoping that they will get out alright.

_Lift your arms only heaven knows, where the danger grows, and it's safe to say _

Fin slipped off the board, grabbing on to Reef's arms, however, Reef himself was wet and slippery, and Fin fell straight into the ocean, causing Reef to stare in shock at what happen and then wipe-out off the board as the wave crashed. Reef surfaced and looked around, seeing a large group of people forming around the part of the ocean that was known to have sharp rocks. He frantically splashed his way to the group just as an ambulance helicopter that Lo called had arrived and saw Fin lying in the water. Reef scooped her up bridal style and told her;

'_There's a bright light up ahead and help is on the way'._

'_Help is on the way'. _Reef repeatedly whispered to Fin

Reef held on to the rope that held Fin's gurney and they both elevated up to the helicopter, where Reef sat next to Fin, who still lay perfectly still. Reef spoke to Fin, believing she was unconscious and couldn't hear him, or so he thought.

"_I forget the last time I felt brave, I just recall insecurity cause it came down like a tidal wave, and sorrow swept over me" _

_Depression please cut to the chase and cut a long story short oh please be done. How much longer can this drama afford to run? Fate looks sharp, severs all my ties, and breaks whatever doesn't bend, _

The next week past. Fin was in a stable condition at the hospital, but Reef was feeling so guilty about breaking his promise to her. Everything he did reminded him of her, surfing, watching TV, _eating_? Another week passed until Baumer finally agreed to let Reef off work to visit Fin. Reef stood in the door of Fin's hospital room. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. Fake, of course. He had made that mistake before. Fin was sitting in her bed drawing. A simple tan bandage was wrapped around her dark tanned skin that caused Reef to wince at the sight of it.

_but sadly then, all my heavy hopes just pull me back down again_

Fin happily asked Reef to come in, so Reef handed her the flowers, sat down in a chair beside her, sucked in a breath and told her what he wanted to tell her.

"_I forget the last time I felt brave, I just recall insecurity, cause it came down like a tidal wave, and sorrow swept over me." _

Fin was so proud that Reef decided to tell her how he felt, rather than keep it to himself like other boys. She flipped through the pages in her sketchbook and landed on a page that scribbled in beautiful cursive of those words Reef had said to her when she heard them in the helicopter.

_Then I was given grace and love, I was blind but now I can see, cause I found a new hope from above, and courage swept over me_

Reef read the words in the book nervously and looked up, only to have his lips caught in those of Fin's. "I am sorry I broke my promise." Reef told Fin, but he was quickly reassured with another kiss from the blonde surfer. "That's ok." She whispered to him.

(melodic music) Reef helped a struggling Fin step out of the taxi, a small bandage wrapped also around her ankle. Everyone came rushing out to the car park to greet their injured friend, and they headed down to the beach.

_It hurts just to wake up, whenever you're wearing thin, alone on the outside, so tired of looking in. _

Fin sat on the sand of the beach, wishing she could go in for a surf, but knew that her sore ankle and wrist would be a problem. It hurt Reef to see that he had caused Fin to be on the outside, so he finished surfing his wave and ran up to the beach in a quick sprint. He grabbed Fin's unharmed wrist and walked her to the staff house just as the stars were coming out. They sat on the porch with Reef looking through a telescope, but stopped as Fin told him how she felt.

"_The end is uncertain and I've never been so afraid" _

Reef didn't know what to say, but he still decided to show Fin what he wanted to show her to make her feel better. "Look at that huge constellation just above us." He told Fin, handing her the telescope.

_but I don't need a telescope to see that there's hope and that makes me feel brave._

Fin lifted the telescope to her eye and gazed at the night sky. To her surprise, a constellation that resembled Reef and Fin in profile kissing sparkled right down through the lens of the glass. "You have no idea how long I have been searching for that constellation." Reef told Fin, who in return, gave her sweet surfer a soft kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my first Songfic to one of my favourite songs. If you have not heard this song, I recommend '.com'. Further information on this website is in my profile. R&R. **


End file.
